No Vengeance
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Alternate to Curse of Chucky. Chucky never gets to achieve his revenge and gets dealt with by a greater power that undoes his.


Creation began on 10-06-13

Creation ended on 10-08-13

Curse of Chucky

No Vengeance

A/N: I've read the plot of the film, and I prefer _Bride _and _Seed_ over the new film. Here's something to change this from ever taking place. Death to Chucky!

Thud! The package was thrown to the ground and left there. Seconds later, the ground around it began to heat up, causing the contents inside the box to react accordingly to intense heat; whatever retained heat caused problems. But then, the large box began to move on its own on the burning ground. There was something within it that was struggling to get out.

"Rrraugh!" A male voice struggled as the cardboard edges gave way to whatever it was that was trapped within it. "What the Hell?!"

It was…a doll. And not just any doll, either. It was a Good Guy doll, with blue overalls, a multi-colored shirt underneath, and red hair and freckles. It stood about two feet in height.

"It's a good thing I intercepted you before you could act," another male voice spoke up, and the doll found itself someplace it wasn't supposed to be. "First-degree murder, second-degree murder, carrying concealed weapons, child endangerment, assault, fraud, manipulation, and the list goes on and on. You've been a very bad guy, Chucky. Or should I say…Charles Lee Ray, just to be formal?"

The doll, serial killer Charles Lee Ray, aka Chucky, newly-resurrected, found himself in a strange place that didn't seem like any other place he'd been in. It looked like he was in space, judging by the sight of vast stars and a small, glowing space in the air that could've been the sun, but around were small structures of stone and wood, remarkably ancient in appearance, and in front of him was a small throne, just as ancient, but looking comfortable enough to sit on.

"Who the Hell is there?" Chucky demanded, seeing a vast, wasteland-like environment around him outside the ring of ancient structures. "Show your-fucking-self!"

"I'm right here, Chucky," the voice told him. "I've always been near, watching your every move, listening to your every, twisted desire, even whispering in your ears."

Chucky pulled out a knife from within his overalls and armed himself; he was going to show this guy that he was not the one with whom to play with.

"Your idle threats mean nothing to me, Chucky," the voice told him, which surprised the living doll; it was as if the person hiding could read his thoughts. "Andy, Tyler, Karen, Mike Norris, John, Maggie, Jennifer Tilly, along with countless others, including your own son, Glen. As a doll, you are infamous, one of the most notorious slashers in human history, worthy of a semblance of what people afraid of death desire: Immortality. But you're about to be stopped, once and for all, just like every other son of a bitch I've dealt with. And once you're done, I will go after Tiffany and Glenda, avenging the lives either destroyed or changed by your and your family's dark history."

"Enough with the bullshit!" Chucky yelled, climbing atop a wooden box to get a better view of his surroundings. "Show your face now!"

"If that is what you want," responded the man. "If that is what you truly want of me. Is it?"

"It is! Show yourself!"

"Very well, then. Here I am, just for you to see."

WHACK! Something struck Chucky from behind and he flew face first onto the the ground.

"Aaaaurgh!" He groaned in agony, feeling like he was bleeding from the back of his head as he got up. "Mother… You little shit!"

"What? You wanted me to show my face. You didn't say anything about hitting you with an aluminum baseball bat as an introduction."

Wiping the dirt off his face, for the first time in many years, free of the damage he had on it the two previous times he was revived, Chucky turned around and saw his attacker. It was a black man, dressed in dark robes, his arms and legs encased in armor, wielding a metal baseball bat with a smirk on his face. He had never known a black guy to strike at him before, but he was certain that this one would pay for his foolishness.

"Don't let this young face fool you," the man told Chucky. "I'm a lot older than you could ever imagine…and a lot more clever than you could ever hope to be. You once said that dying is a bitch moments after you stabbed your wife into incapacitation or a would-be dead-like state, and I wouldn't hesitate to believe you…if I had died more than once, and then it would have to be a movie with sequels, just to do the belief justice."

Chucky threw his knife at the guy, but missed, and the guy swung his bat, knocking Chucky back down. If the doll had access to a metal bat, he would've gave the man a good bashing that he would die remembering, but now he had to get his knife back to stab him in his side. The man raised his bat and charged toward the killer doll, but Chucky dodged him before the guy brought the bat down, smashing a wooden table into the next world.

"You're quick…for a doll made of plastic with wiring turned into flesh and bone, just as John warned you when you thought you'd be invincible after your little stunt to cheat your doom," the man told him, turning around to see the doll retrieve his knife. "But even souls placed in inhuman containers have their limitations when still bound to the mortal coil. And, due to the beliefs of many cultures seeded out in the universe, those limitations are based on the beliefs. You're not an immortal, and, therefore, you're subject to dying, but that would be too easy for you. Death is too merciful a penalty for any that choose to take lives. You will continue to live…until life becomes unbearable. Here, there's no escape, even in death, Charles Lee Ray."

STAB! Chucky managed to drive his knife into the man's back and knock him to the ground.

"Gaaaaurgh!" Chucky growled, taking his knife and began to stab the man repeatedly and finishing the job by stabbing him once in his forehead. "You talk too much!"

The killer doll looked at the dead man, finding it odd that this man had no drop of blood on him or on the knife. He could only assume that this man was just some sort of freak, below himself in the world of the supernatural. But at least he had done it, he killed him, and now he could go find his targets and finish the settling of old scores.

THUD! He turned to see a wooden chair fall over…and at the person that knocked it over. Chucky was left stunned in fright at the guy that he just murdered…standing in front of him, away from him, unchanged by the stabbings.

"Did you honestly think that you could kill me?" He asked Chucky. "I mean, you think you can murder a doll made in my image that is so life-like and indistinguishable from an actual person, and then expect to leave my domain afterward, like you won a contest? I don't think so."

"Just as the bad guys don't play fair," Chucky turned around and saw the same guy on the throne, "I don't play fair with my opponents or targets."

"Hi," the doll saw a third look-alike of the man, popping up from behind the throne. "I'm called Brother Correction. Do you want to play?"

Chucky was now worried, as the three look-alikes were now wielding a sword, a giant war hammer, and a chained mace.

"Don't look so stunned, Chucky," the one on the throne, wielding the sword, told the doll. "I take every precaution when facing people like, which includes correcting any flaws my body might have…even if the flaw is that I only have one body."

"Now I wonder," the one he saw after killing the first one, holding the mace, spoke up, "if one copy of me gave you so much trouble…how will you fare against…twenty of me?"

At that spoken question, Chucky was surrounded by at least twenty of the same guy, each wielding the same weapons the other three possessed. They all stared the doll down, intimidating him, and the worst part of it all was that Chucky was affected by them.

"I've promised each of your victims that they would be given a rebirth to resume their lives taken by you once you were dealt with," one of them uttered, "and my word is my bond."

"What the Hell are you?" Chucky demanded to know of him, as there was no way this man was anywhere near the level of an ordinary man.

"I'm an omnifarious individual of high-level, spiritual potency," he expressed, beating around the bush on purpose.

"You're a nefarious person?" Chucky questioned, as his education stemmed toward the ritualistic and not the universal.

"Omnifarious. Know your Latin. To make it simple, it means 'many things'. I guess you could say that I'm a god, all-seeing, all-knowing, charged by a greater will to correct the sins made by those that carry souls wrapped in cruelty and retribution. And you are the latest on my list of who to go after, who to try, condemn and lock away. I've seen the future that is your presence…and I will not let you harm another innocent soul ever again."

Then, all twenty copies of the man charged toward Chucky from all sides and the killer doll found himself unable to find an escape route. There was no way out.

"No!" He screamed, as he was buried beneath the group of twenty men. "Aaaaurgh! Aaaaahh!"

He felt chains and bindings wrapping around his arms and legs, a ball gag being shoved into his mouth, and a blindfold in front of his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was being carried someplace and then thrown into something else.

"Oophf!" He groaned, unable to see where he was now or move to free himself from his bonds.

"Hey, Freddy," he heard a new voice, "that jailer of ours brought in a new prisoner."

"Holy shit. He went after the bastard doll, just like he said he would," another voice said.

"Chucky," a gluttonous voice uttered, sounding inhuman.

Unknown to the killer doll, he was encased within a large, square-shaped box that looked like it was made out of a combination of plexiglass and safety glass, with a solid stone foundation under it. Around his new prison was a series of similar prisons that housed other individuals that had been captured and brought to be confined and dealt with indefinitely. Within the cell next door to the doll's on the right side was the nightmare demon known as Freddy Kruger, and in the cell on the doll's left side was the inhuman bio-weapon known as Nemesis. The prisoner across the floor from Chucky's cell was another dummy dressed in a tux. It was quite a collection of deranged prisoners, and each one had been unable to get away from this dimension they now resided in.

The man that brought Chucky to this place then appeared out of thin air and waved his right hand up, and Chucky's blindfold vanished, allowing him to see where he was now.

"Mmm!" He grunted, unable to voice out his would-be threats or opinions. "Mmmm!"

"Oh, get over it, Charles," he told the doll. "I've heard their threats before, and they got old over the course of an endless eternity. Oh, one more thing: You don't deserve that face you have on, so I'm going to give you the one you were born with."

Right after he said that, the doll felt like his insides were boiling up to high temperatures.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!" He muffled, squirming on the floor; his legs lengthened and his organs churned and twisted. "Mmmmmmm!"

The other prisoners watched in awe and fear as the possessed doll looked like it was melting and being rebuilt. The overalls disappeared and were replaced with a grayish suit with a trench coat. Black hair replaced red hair, real, Caucasian flesh replaced the freckled skin of the doll's head. It was a horribly-painful, undeniably-inhuman and wretched transition from plastic doll to flesh and blood. In less than eight minutes, what had once been the killer doll, Chucky, was now the human-looking, human-feeling Charles Lee Ray, groaning in agony over his transformation from doll to human, looking like he was ready to drop dead.

"Welcome…back to the human condition, Charles Lee Ray," the man told the former doll, now worthy once again of his original designation as the Notorious Lakeshore Strangler. "I gotta say, you sucked as a doll, along with everything you did as a doll. Welcome to your eternity among the other assholes I've condemned here. Get acquainted with Freddy, Pumpkinhead, Evolver, the Thorn demon, Arcade, Dante, Father and several others of cruelty and hatred. I must now go after Tiffany and Glenda Ray before I restore life to the innocent."

Charles simply laid there, unable to respond in any way to this revelation. He was weakened, left clinging to awareness, just wanting to forget that any of this had happened to him, to declare it all an awful dream that he was trying to wake up from. And as the man faded from his perception, Charles realized that he could try every trick he knew, every idea that could come to mind, and it wouldn't amount to anything. There was no way out, no way to achieve revenge on his enemies and no hope that this guy that brought him would permit him the reprieve from living that was death. He no longer had the aid of Damballa, who promised life after death; that black man made sure of that, so he couldn't beat death any more than he had. And he would never forget the name of his new tormentor that would undo all that he did, one way or another, even before he was done with him: Brother Correction, the keeper of all the worst creatures under the reign of greed, obsession, vengeance and lust, and the shining hope for all those wronged by the monsters in their lives.

-x-

As Brother Correction prepared to go after Tiffany and Glenda, he pondered how to deal with Glen, the son of Charles and Tiffany Ray that murdered only once and that murder was out of rage. He knew the boy was without a murderous intention in his blood (this darkness expressed by his sister soul, Glenda), but the only problem he knew to expect from him was that, despite how he came to be, he didn't know that his mother was still a killer much of his childhood, and that was going to be a problem for him when he went to restore Jennifer Tilly to her body and condemn Tiffany to her husband's fate with him. One idea he had was that he just that he needed to talk with Glen and make him see that he was probably better off with Jennifer than he might've been with Tiffany possessing her, and then he had to deal with the evil daughter. One way or another, he had to put an end to the darkness surrounding the Ray by removing the roots and branches of murder and mayhem.

"One Ray down," he uttered to himself, sitting on his throne, set to displace himself to where Tiffany, Glen and Glenda were located. "Two more to condemn…and one to set free."

And then, he was gone, heading to his destination…to undo the rest of the curse that started with that damned doll getting possessed by a serial killer. So long as the ones ruled by evil in the Ray family existed, he couldn't stop until he had freed the victims. It was just another downside to his grand duty to correct the mistakes of those that caused great damage to the lives of others, but he would never question this duty; it was part of his life, and he wouldn't trade it away for another life of doing something else.

_It's time to lift this awful curse,_ he thought, reaching his destination outside of the Tilly house.

A/N: And this will progress into the next story where B.C. deals with Tiffany and Glenda. I now feel better about dealing with my hesitation of the new Chucky film. I don't know if I'll watch it, but I know he's not so cool right now if he's not dealt with. Read and review, please. Peace!


End file.
